


mario kart (hikaru x reader)

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But We Love Him - Type Beat, Comfort/Angst, Hikaru Is A Butthead - Type Beat, Hitachiin Hikaru - Freeform, Kaoru Plays Therapist, Reader-Insert, kiss and make up, light fluff, resolving arguments, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: Hikaru and the reader are battling it out in a high-emotion, extremely competitive video gaming session, but when Hikaru blows up and the reader accidentally lets slip a hidden insecurity about their relationship, it's up to Kaoru to help them figure things out and reconcile.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader
Kudos: 54





	mario kart (hikaru x reader)

"Are you kidding me?!"

I let out a cackle at my boyfriend's words, clutching my controller in a death grip.

Hikaru looked downtrodden and indignant at the same time; quite a feat, really.

"I'm sorry, but I won that fair and square." It was true, I did. The blinking 'Winner: Y/N!' screen was blown up to an almost-ridiculous size, as the Hitachiins' flatscreen was 85" across. Hikaru just stared at it, the lights reflecting in his eyes.

"We can go again, if you want." I said smugly, knowing the outcome would be the same. Hey, I couldn't help being a champion at Mario Kart, it was a gift.

Hikaru knew full-well how skillful I was in video games, and he still decided to take me on.

If it had been anything else, any other activity, take swimming, or running, or even seeing who could tie a cherry stem with their tongue the fastest, I would've had a more lax attitude. Hikaru was the competitive one in the relationship, and he took immense pride in his victories.

But when it came to video gaming, I was as monstrous and viciously competitive as Hikaru, and it showed through hundreds of wins on my part, and maybe four wins on his. He wasn't a poor player, considering everything, I was just nothing short of legendary. Well, that and the fact that I'm a professional gamer.

"You'll just win again." He whined, and I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"You've got pretty poor sportsmanship, Hikaru. And besides, considering I literally get paid to play video games, it'd be pretty unfair if you won at this too."

His will hardening, he narrowed his eyes and jumped up from the couch, pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, well, set it up again. I'm sure I'll get you this time."

Cocky bastard. Being beaten dozens of times didn't completely extinguish the fire in his eyes, for once. I was honestly surprised he hadn't abandoned our little competition and claimed boredom. It was always rather annoying when he did it, but that was Hikaru for you.

I chalked it up to Hikaru being frustrated at the existence of one activity in which I could completely destroy him in, shrugged, and clicked the 'Next' button. The bouncy music started up as the introduction screen popped into view, and I clicked the multiplayer option once more.

Mario Kart, in its full glory and sound, manifested in the living room in a way neither Hikaru nor I could explain. It was just such a throwback, such a perfect game, albeit simple. Reds, greens, yellows, and blues made up the majority of the color scheme, in their basic forms.

It was actually Hikaru who picked the game in the first place, as basic as it is. We both loved it as kids, so why not?

Clicking to the character screen, I quickly selected Yoshi, my main man. Hikaru just as swiftly clicked on Toad, and I smirked. He always picked Toad, and I always picked Yoshi.

"Which cup do you want to do?" I asked.

"Special Cup, of course. It's the only one worth playing because it has the hardest races."

I scoffed, but clicked on the blinking crown symbol all the same. It was true the Special Cup was difficult, but every race on the game had its own unique challenges, and only when you mastered every single race could you truly claim you beat the game.

Hikaru side-eyed me, eyes still narrowed. He almost looked angry, and it made my insides twinge with discomfort. Call me non-confrontational, but I never liked it when my boyfriend was angry with me. I didn't want the boat to be rocked, which was impossible to hope for with Hikaru, who was rather confrontational by nature. Sometimes I wondered if Hikaru's brash sense of confidence was what drew me to him in the first place. I sighed.

"Alright, I won't go easy on you."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to. Then it wouldn't be a true win." He sounded so venomous, and it made my stomach churn. Is he actually angry with me, or is this some twisted competitiveness I haven't seen before? I gulped.

The map screen loaded, and our characters were all at the starting line in their go-karts. Toad was set as 11th, and Yoshi 12th, for the lineup. Not a problem, since I'd catch up to Hikaru and easily double-lap him. Despite my unease at Hikaru's volatility, I could feel my brain slipping into a more competitive version of myself, the part that only came out when video games were involved.

Because, really, video games were my thing. I was extraordinarily good at them, and they came so naturally to me. I mean, I was hired as a high school student to work for a gaming team, which is pretty impressive. There was no doubt that I'd win this match, and every other match, with Hikaru. But I did wonder whether or not I should just let him win this time.

The countdown began, and that thought was pushed out of my mind as a wave of adrenaline crashed over me. Time to play.

Within seconds after the race began, it seemed, I had already won. Lapped all of the other players as easily as could be, left a substantial gap between myself and the player in second (Hikaru, incidentally), and crossed the finish line with ease. So much for letting him win.

The orange-haired boy could only stare at the screen, which was once more blinking 'Winner: Y/N!', his mouth slightly open. I frowned.

"Hikaru..."

My boyfriend looked over at me, his face morphing from blank to frustrated at the speed of light.

"God, why is it so hard to beat you in this?!" He shouted at me. My ears rang with the sound, and I gasped.

"It's just not fair that you win every single time, it's getting boring, to be honest. I don't know why I bother." He had lowered his voice to a more typical volume, but his anger remained. My hands, still clutching the controller, suddenly grew limp and dropped it to the floor.

"I...can't believe you...I just can't believe you, Hikaru."

He stared at me, that angry glare still on his face, though it was tinged with surprise at my words.

He could just be so difficult sometimes, and throwing something like 'I don't know why I bother' into an argument was the worst thing he possible could have done to me.

"If everything gets boring, then why are we here doing this?! I swear, sometimes I'm shocked you're still with me!" I practically yelled at him, anger rearing up in me like a bear about to charge. It was true, I constantly wondered why the hell the Hitachiin was dating me in the first place. One day, I was convinced he'd break my heart, not that it made it any easier to be without him.

"Do you know how much it hurts, waking up every day and hoping to God you haven't gotten bored of me?!"

Hikaru stared at me, and I covered my mouth suddenly. I hadn't wanted my biggest insecurity about our relationship to come out just then, it was just so heavy. Too little, too late, I suppose.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom."

I raced away from him, up the staircase and down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door with a snap. Nausea overwhelmed me; I had rocked the boat, and it did not feel nice. I focused hard on something else, anything else, anything but the feeling of bile creeping up my throat. 

I wasn't sure how long I was in there, perched in front of the open toilet, waiting for the feeling to pass.

It seemed like forever had gone by before I heard a knock at the door. Was it Hikaru, who had built the courage to confront me about my outburst, tell me that he _had_ , in fact, gotten bored of me and my pathetic video games, and had only come after me to inform me that he was dumping me?

"Y/N?"

That wasn't Hikaru. It was Kaoru. Most couldn't tell the difference, but when you were close to them, you would quickly notice a plethora of distinct differences between the two seemingly-identical twins, especially in their voices.

I pulled myself to my feet and opened the door, revealing Kaoru's concerned face.

"Is everything alright? You've been in there for a while."

I shook my head, tears springing to my eyes. 

"I-I just said something horrible to him, h-he'll never forgive me, n-never." I tried to hold back my sobs, but they were too overpowering. Kaoru pulled me into his arms, shushing me gently and helping me calm down. When I finally got to a state where I could breathe normally, I took a deep breath.

"Where is he?"

"In his room. It might be best to wait a little bit before going in there. How about we get some hot chocolate and talk about what happened?"

I nodded, and he guided me back down the hall, past Hikaru's closed door, and down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat me down at the large kitchen island, and set about warming milk to make our drinks. 

"We only have the powdered stuff right now, sorry."

He placed a steaming cup of hot cocoa in front of me, and I was pleased to see it heaping with marshmallows. Taking a seat on the stool next to me, he cleared his throat.

"Alright, so what happened?"

I let out a laugh. I never would have imagined Kaoru playing therapist for Hikaru and I, it just seemed so odd. The fact that they had the exact same face made things especially odd, it was like talking to Hikaru about the problems I had with Hikaru; except it was true that Kaoru's facial expressions were a lot kinder than my boyfriend's ever could be, so in that sense, this could work.

He waited for me to speak, and I obliged.

"He got angry when I beat him at Mario Kart -"

Kaoru laughed suddenly, and even I had to crack a smile. It was funny, really, Hikaru could get so touchy about trivial things like that.

"-and he yelled at me, but he legitimately seemed really angry about everything, and I sort of overreacted and asked him..." I trailed off, and Kaoru's eyebrows raised.

"What'd you ask him?"

"I...I asked him why he bothered with me at all if he would just get bored with me eventually like he did the game." I finished lamely, cringing at myself for such a gross lash-out.

Kaoru let out a low whistle, staring into his cup of hot chocolate. 

"That's pretty harsh, coming from you."

I was silent.

"At the same time, I know what a pain he can be, and I'd be insecure too if I thought he'd drop me the moment he got bored. Since we look exactly the same, it would be ridiculous for him to try to ditch me. That's like trying to cut off your own shadow, heh." Kaoru laughed at his last statement.

"But really," Kaoru pressed on, "-he thinks very highly of you. While I understand your reasoning for feeling threatened, you have to know that it would take a lot for Hikaru to 'get bored' with you."

I looked at him skeptically, and he took one look at my unconvinced face before launching into his next statement.

"You should have seen him getting ready for your first date, he probably tried on fifty outfits, insisting that he find the perfect one. And that's not all - he spent an entire hour in the bathroom, fixing his hair and even putting on concealer to 'hide his frown lines'; he wanted you to think he was cheery, my brother of all people! Someone who doesn't care what anyone thinks, putting on concealer to be perfect for your first date."

Kaoru paused, shaking his head and laughing.

"And, my God, if dealing with him before your date was bad, the aftermath was worse. He was elated, wouldn't stop talking about you and what you guys did and where you went and what food you ate. I still know what your appetizer was eight whole months later, it was sweet potato fries with garlic aioli." 

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You were probably the first person he cared about impressing. And even to this day, he looks at most things with the perspective of "how would Y/N do this?", or "what would Y/N do?", it's like you're a saint or something, sheesh. The other day, he came up to me and asked if something he said to me earlier had bothered me, had _bothered me_. My brother, in all of our years of being by each others' side, has _never_ shown empathy like that. It's because of you he's grown so much."

I sipped my drink, digesting this new information carefully. 

"He can be really difficult sometimes - he gets jealous easy, has a short temper, can be moronically oblivious about the simplest things, always-" I cut Kaoru off before he could continue bashing Hikaru.

"Is there a point to this or are we just straight-up roasting your brother?" 

Kaoru chuckled, taking another sip of cocoa.

"You're right, went a little too far. Anyways, the point is you put up with a lot of unpleasant things because you're the one he loves, but there are also a lot of benefits to being with him. He's a total sap, for starters, and I mean a total freaking teddy bear, though he'd never admit it. He'll fight anyone for you, which can be a useful asset. And he truly cares about you and what you think, which is more than can be said for most people."

I smiled, my cheeks warming. 

"I'd say that weighing the pros and cons would be a smart thing to do in your relationship, but frankly, there's nothing to weigh about with Hikaru. Accepting him as he is, good parts and bad, is the only way with him."

I nodded.

"You're right, and that's what I'm going to do."

Standing up, I set my mug down on the island, turning to face the twin in front of me.

"Thank you, Kaoru. Who knew you were this good at giving advice?"

He shrugged in a 'what can I say?' kind of way, giving me a grin. 

I left the kitchen for the stairs, climbing them as quickly as I could. Kaoru was right. I should put a little more faith in Hikaru, he was worth it. Before I knew it, I was outside his bedroom door, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to knock. Taking a deep breath, I counted to three, and knocked twice.

"What?" An annoyed voice came from inside. Yep, that's my Hikaru. Always a charmer.

"Can I come in?"

A pause, a rather long one. I held my breath.

"Yeah." The voice finally said.

Opening the door, I stepped into Hikaru's room and closed it behind me. 

He was laying on his bed, a little game console in his hands. My expression softened. I'd given him that for his birthday, only finding out later he owned a higher-tech, fancier version of the one I gave him. Damn rich people. He insisted that he loved it, though, and that it was far better than the other one.

"Hey there." I said softly, pushing off the closed door I had been leaning on to walk over to his bedside. He hadn't been looking me in the eye, focused on his game, but they flickered when I moved, resting on me as I got closer.

I had forgotten how cute he could look when he got pouty. He and his brother may have the same face, but as I clarified before, their facial expressions separated them. Hikaru had been wearing a hoodie when we were playing downstairs, but it appeared he'd stripped that off since then, revealing a white tee with a cute logo of a star on it. I loved that shirt.

"Hey." He said shortly, his frown deepening.

I knelt down beside his bed so I could be closer to eye-level with the Hitachiin. 

"Do you wanna start with what you're feeling, or should I?" I said carefully. Over the months, I had figured out that I had to be direct in order to find out what he was feeling. 

He sat up, so that he was sitting instead of laying, and looked at me.

"You can go first."

I nodded.

"I don't really know what made me say what I said, I've just been thinking about it for a while, worrying about it."

"Worrying about what? That I'll just up and leave you one day? I got to be honest, the fact you think that really pisses me off." Hikaru sounded angry again, but he was calmer this time. I stood up, sitting on the bed next to him and putting my hand over his.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. Part of me does worry about that, though."

He sighed, pulling me in for a hug.

"Well, don't. Because at this point, I'm falling more for you every day. And that's scary for me." My eyes widened, my heart pounding as he held me close.

"Sorry for lashing out like that, it was pretty childish. You're so patient with me, I know that. Thank you."

I relaxed, wrapping my arms around him, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

"Don't worry about it."

I slid my fingers underneath his shirt, so that I could rub circles in his pale hip.

A hand pulled my face up to look into my boyfriend's face, and I saw that he was now wearing a rather mischievous look. Hikaru suddenly leaned in to kiss me, and I gasped as his mouth covered mine. He always surprised me with them, it was a fun game for him. His hand trailed down my back to rest at my hip, giving it a quick squeeze. I let out a muffled squeal, and he chuckled.

Pulling away, he leaned down so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"You know..." he started, sliding his hand up my shirt, "there's a special kind of impatient you get, sometimes."

I flushed a dark red, knowing exactly what he meant by that. 

"I-I don't know what you mean by that." I shot at him coyly. I still hadn't ceased rubbing circles in his hip, and he had a blush on his own face.

"Let me show you." He said, gently pulling my legs apart. I smirked at him as he unbuttoned my jeans. That was my Hikaru, always right to the point.

Minutes later, Kaoru was strolling up the stairs and down the hall to his own room. He paused at Hikaru's door, having sworn he'd heard something. 'Had they made up?', he asked himself. A loud moan suddenly came from behind the door, and Kaoru went bright red.

'Definitely made up.' He told himself, rushing to his own room, mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru deserved some love, let's be honest. Let me know what you thought! I love reading your comments :) ~


End file.
